My Lego Network Wiki talk:Official Store/Archive 1
Mythrian I would like 1 grey brick My MLN name is racinjason100 Mythrian 00:01, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Um I'll let Ajr take this one. 00:02, February 19, 2010 (UTC) no one has this item -- 23:38, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Mythrian I want 1 stone golem,4 rubies,4 sapphires,and 1 diamond. Mythrian 13:17, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :I'll give you the diamond and the golum-- 18:29, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::um I can only give you the diamond��:-( sorry-- 22:48, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I only need 3 rubies,4 sapphires, and a stone golem :Hmm....I don't have the diamonds if you befriend georgeeric999 in mln I can send you the sapphires. has not replied i need tyres i need 18 tires 5 nebular crystals 1 forged master code 20 strawberrys 1 stolen data crystal 5 lost space probes 500 thrornax 1 glatorian contract 7 nitro 12 rough rubys � many thanks crash7726 do you still want your stuff?-- 22:29, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ican give 150 clicks for this all no bargaining -- 15:52, February 22, 2010 (UTC) crash7726 ps plz get me the lost space probes i can get you the 18 tires for 3 clicks but ask either bobafett2 or joeman200 for the other items. i dont have them. 17:15, February 20, 2010 (UTC) whats your mln?? i'll add you, im sgt_griffin. click anywhere. thanks 17:15, February 20, 2010 (UTC) i found your mln. i added you. accept and i'll send you the tires. remember to click thanks. 17:47, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I have 5 lost space probes and the stolen crystal data that's 200 clicks to my sound track I've asked you to be my friend im johnater -- 15:52, February 22, 2010 (UTC) never came back-- 05:24, March 5, 2010 (UTC) jojo321 I need ten dino scales and 4 rough sappiresJojo321 (talk) 16:34, February 20, 2010 (UTC) can i please get a signature like you guys haveDawid 16:56, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I replied him but never replied back FB100Z again I will now order 17 Elemental Fires. I'm out of clicks right now, but this is just a heads-up. 20:23, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :I am out of fires right now...ask joeman on his talk page. ::Then I'll buy nine Red Flowers. 20:28, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::sorry I only have 2 you can have that if you need too-- 20:29, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm fine with the Flowers now. Where do I click? 20:29, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::NONONO I have enough. ::::::? 20:32, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I will sell you the flowers. 20:33, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I'll have a Wi-Fi Transmitter, and one of each Totemic Animal. But I'll go for the Wi-Fi first. I have not clicked yet, and in fact cannot do so. 01:53, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Ugh...I don't think I can take this one guys... no one has the items Streetracer213 i need 5 elemental fires my clicks just filled up so i got my full 79 now :ya sure. ok thanks ill do 30 clicks! if you work here don't order spoilers hey BobaFett2 want 20 spoilers? Yes please! ok sent oh can i order 5 giants? thanks! :Giants aren't mailable sorry. oh can i have 5 beavers then? Yes why not. thanks wow i got way too much thornax want 300 thornax? YES PLEASE!!! ok 300 thornax coming!��;) hey i have a question can if you could send me 5 electric guitars that would be great! :I guess so. cool! i still got 98 thornax you want me to send them to you? cuz i dont know what to do with them Yes please! Anything that you which you don't need would be great! In fact, if you keep up all these great donations, I will give you a "coupon book" from the store. items i dont use? LOL if yes ill be sending you stuff all night then! Great and I'll make you a coupon book! ok ill send you 5 better bees then 66 apples! and then ill see Great also what would be the most useful items at this moment include millstones if you have any leftovers. sure thing i got 6 i sent you 5 better bees and 66 apples! ok ill send you 6 millstones Great I shall make you the coupon book right now! ok thanks i just sent you 6 millstones and 20 red flowers oh and one more thing can i have 5 gypsum? Sorry I don't have gypsum for sale right now. this conversation and order is over rough rubys oh well can i have 2 rough rubys please i sent you 3 potted plants! bobafett2 what do i do with the coupon book? its ok i started getting you to rank 10 but you know what my brother did :post a coupon when you place an order. It's in your talk page's history sorry that I deleted it. 18:07, February 21, 2010 (UTC) order is done but pleas don't trade items unless we say so alvin-2008 i want a rank 5 starter kit :so you still want you starter pack-- 22:32, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Thornax 400 Thornax please and 10 clicks on LEGO MAGAZINE MODULE Rank 2. Thank you Tilmangoins (talk 01:53, February 21, 2010 (UTC) i can give you the clicks but i cant give you 400 thornax cause i dont have that much. try asking bobafett cause he has too many thornaxs. you can click anywhere. thanks. 04:33, February 22, 2010 (UTC) OK, I clicked your Club Module Rank 3 I STILL NEED 400 Thornax please. Tilmangoins (talk 05:19, February 22, 2010 (UTC) I can do 100 if you want? 07:05, February 22, 2010 (UTC) bobafett's gonna send him the stuff. 02:34, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Thornax can i get 500 Thornax for 50 Click??? -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| ) 08:27, February 21, 2010 (UTC) can i order 1 phantom orchid and ten heroic storys? by the way my user is streetracer213 and 100 apples -Nix on the 500 thornax nobody needs that much and I won't supply more than 200 thornax at a time. :I'll take the apples and orchids. ok thanks i really need the orchids cuz im making a new auction soon Dawid 13:53, February 21, 2010 (UTC) streetracer213 hey Bobafett its my bithday today��:DDD Sure I sent all that happy b-day! Did you get the coupons? yes thanks! order is done anonymous I would like 5 bowmen, 5 pikemen, and 1 knight. 17:55, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Excuse my who are you? � I said the order above. Sorry, I am mjw65. that is my mln name. OKay I am georgeeric999 in mln. Bobafett2 you changed my password and its not in my e-mail and now i dont havw an account :( Move orders to user's talk pages? I think that it would be best if we moved all started orders over to the user's talk page. This would make it much easier, and have less clutter on this page. Once the order is complete, we could also move it to an archives page. Thoughts? Ajraddatz Talk 14:50, February 23, 2010 (UTC) I think we delet done orders yet and after the remove we going to archive it-- 15:01, February 23, 2010 (UTC) : I do not like the idea of archiving the page... We have so many orders we would have in time like 100 archived pages. I do like the idea of going to peoples talk pages to discuss the order but for new users (and the official store is why the made a account) I think it would be better for them just to check this page instead of having to make a talk page and then having them do it there. Shouldn't you make a forum of this anyhow?-- 00:27, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :NO joeman some people like archives. It makes you able to easily look at previous orders. ::I like them too even thought I do not use them... I just think for as many orders as we get we can't do that without a mess-- 00:54, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::How about 20 orders than Archive? :that means will will archive the page every 1.50 weeks do you want to do that? and you will need all the orders on that page to be completed.-- 00:57, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :Yes that makes perfect sense. It will not require completing all orders as you can just move the orders out of the archive. ::well it could work and I will not be a stubbed 4 year old so I say lets just give it a try for a month or so.-- 01:02, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay great do you mean stubborn? ::Ok and yes I was typing too fast and misspelled it so I just quickly used spell check and I just click the fist one :-\ -- 01:27, February 24, 2010 (UTC) when opened You know, when the store gets reopened, I think all you store moderators need a little better understanding of professionalism. You need to figure out how much time should be allowed to go by before filling an order. How to handle partial orders among yourself is also important. If you move store orders to the user page, those partial orders won't get picked up by another mod. MOST IMPORTANTLY. Just like any store. I recently had the price of an item changed on me AFTER I placed the order. I don't mind giving the extra clicks (and I always do anyway) but I would never stand for that in any real store. If someone changed the price on you from what the sticker says when they ring them up at Wal Mart what would you do? In the same order, there was also a situation where the person after me (no offense to verrell) ordered the exact same items, and his order was filled BEFORE mine. I ended up having to wait an extra day or two. I'd probably still be waiting if I didn't take matters into my own hands. Now, imagine you are in the check out at the grocery store, and you are next in line. The cashier tells you to move over, and takes the person behind you in line. How would that make you feel? Both of the above instances happened to me this week at the MLN store and I'm not happy. It gives the store an unprofessional feel and makes me feel like it's being run by a bunch if kids. (with maybe a couple of exceptions) Tilmangoins (talk 13:43, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :We are very sorry Tilmangoins. We are a bunch of kids practically (teens anyways). Sometimes one of us misses an order...I was the most active and if the order was near the top I assumed it was being or had been taken. hey bobafett i can send you some items it will be quicker that wayDawid 22:06, February 24, 2010 (UTC) samstiffman293 :Yes please. ok ill send them to you With you and verrell it was probably done by a different user and maybe verrell replyed us sooner as you did not-- 23:02, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know about the price of an item changing, I did change the quantity possible because when I started getting orders for over 1000 thornax (which nobody needs)-I realized that someone forgot to put a limit on them. I understand what you say about orders I really do. Sometimes this gets over your head because of so many orders Yeah, the Thornax went from 40 per click to 20 per click. Costing twice as much. Doesn't bother me about the clicks. I get 36 per day and only ever spent them here first. What bothered me was the principle of the price change, and the order going over looked. I also had a few click trade requests going overlooked too when I needed red bricks. If nobody wanted to click trade, that would be OK if it weren't listed as an item for sale on the store. Maybe the store mods to to trade clicks among each other to keep inventory up or something. That's cool, just don't advertise it is all. Tilmangoins (talk 05:54, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Please don't take what I'm saying as negative criticism, it's meant to be a helpful critique to make the mln wiki better in the future. That's all. I forgot who was doing it, but I liked the idea of the order status box at the top of this page being filled out and updated by the person who was working the order. That way when a store mod saw a post that noone had started working on yet, he knew that it was open. Tilmangoins (talk 05:54, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you for your advice and criticism it is very good and thought-through. I am sorry about click-trades...I was not accepting them at the time because I needed each and every one of my clicks. New Order Hi: 1 Roofing Permit Cost: 90 clicks Please. :What is your MLN name? I am j_stop_black (to MLN) and to avoid problems I create another account because I had not written the code module of Echo, my brother had done. Jryvso (talk) 00:46, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous 3 Rough Sapphire I am Cheese1251 on My Lego Network 13:00, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :Sure are you friends with Georgeeric999 in MLN? It will cost you 12 clicks, them going to my soundtrack module. never replied Mlnuser002 5 pipe and gypsum. Mlnuser002/jelozier in MLN (talk) 15:16, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :you ordered here before please order some other time!-- 15:51, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :I already completed the order. ::Ok then now you can delete it-- 16:01, February 26, 2010 (UTC) : :You sure I should? :This is my 3rd order.Mlnuser002/jelozier in MLN (talk) 14:31, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::oh ya you want to archive it...-- 15:45, February 27, 2010 (UTC) bomb865 Hello, I would like: 1 Ancient Scroll Max Limit for the three rough gems (3, 4, 4) I would also like to know how to pay with clicks and where to recieve a reply to this message. Thank you. 19:17, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :Sure I am georgeeric999 in MLN befriend me and I will send you the stuff. Streetracer i need 5 engines 5 mufflers and 5 nitro 19:38, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :I don't have the stuff right now sorry. oh ok well can i have 1 rough saphire ill send you 1 rough ruby and 1 rough diamond 21:25, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :Yes OK. bomb865 Scratch that last order; just the gems please (3 Diamonds, 4 Rubies, and 4 Sapphires). Thank you. 21:03, February 26, 2010 (UTC) do you still want them if so click my sound track and send me a friend request you have a week to reply or your order is canceled -- 02:48, March 5, 2010 (UTC) never replied jojo321 i need 10 dino scalesJojo321 (talk) 21:07, February 26, 2010 (UTC) HanOladBuddyDontLetMeDown is my MLN usernameJojo321 (talk) 21:07, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :Click my Soundtrack I sent you the items. Strawberries! can i order 50 Strawberries? ill click your soundtrack module. 22:05, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :Yes you can! thanks ive done the clicks! 23:17, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Spear plz.. I need the ancient spear ,the whole one, so i can trade Tarix for his seal so i can continue for the glatorian contract.. Unless you can give me the glatorian contract instead that would save me time. My username is toslowguard6. Thank you. :do you still want your spear? if so please click my soundtrack mod and add me to be your friend-- 02:08, March 5, 2010 (UTC) never replied